


To the Lost

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [14]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Letters, Mianite: Awakening, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Alt Ianite writes Taylor a letter.





	To the Lost

Hello, dearest Druid. This, very obviously, is not the first time we cross. I hear your words, do not fret. Just as I calm my acolyte and he calms me, this is a neverending cycle of soothing that is able to be expanded, especially onto you.

 

Don’t stress about my and my alternate’s fret. We aren’t scared of you, we’re scared of the dark. We are fearful of our past and of the future. You understand our history, mine more than hers, but you’re aware of the fate of my Ruxomar, and we simply don’t want the same events to take hold of this realm.

 

As for the messages at hand, I believe you know what you’re doing. If you focus hard enough on the truth, it will be in your reach. The past is a devil to live with, even my own is rough. Though, avert your eyes of it. You were innocent. As long as there is purity and good meaning in your lungs, then the past is not of your present. You are not who you were before.

 

As you uncover this hidden world that is your past, remember to wonder and seek the truth. Understand that the lost are always found, and while you may not understand where you fit in the puzzle, where you belong, that you do belong somewhere. I believe your past will reveal that very place.

 

-Alternate Ianite


End file.
